


Games

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [17]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Belle is tired of playing into the beautiful Esmeralda's hands, and she's ready to play into her heart.





	Games

Belle walked gleefully throughout the small French town, skimming the pages of a new book. The story was intriguing to her--one about a princess falling in love with one of her servants--and she didn't notice the woman staring at her from across the street.

Her eyes darted up suddenly, as she felt as if she was being studied the same way she did her book. She couldn't find the staring individual and nearly went back to her book when a hand darted in front of her and grabbed it.

"So, what's this one about, Beauty?"

Smiling softly, Belle brushed a strand of her hair back and stared up at the other woman. "Oh, it's just another love story," 

A small grin grew onto the woman's face. "I see. So, I guess if you are reading something, it means you're not very busy?"

Crossing her arms, Belle shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. I was enjoying my book, so I was busy."

The other's smirk grew. "So I'm supposing you don't want to get a drink with me, then?"

Gasping, Belle watched the other laugh. 

"Is that a yes?"

Biting her lip, Belle finally found her words. "I'd be happy to meet up later. I do have to see my father, though."

"I'll meet you at Gustav's, 9:30, then?"

Nodding rapidly, Belle sped off, her head spinning. She wasn't even able to read her book--she had to focus on her date this evening.

That evening, she made her mind clear. She really like this woman, but she didn't even know her name! If she wanted to get to know the woman, she had to make it clear she wanted something serious.

Belle sat in the bar, sipping her drink tenderly until she spotted the woman across the room and cheerfully beckoned her over. As the two started their walk home, Belle made a quick grab for the other's hand.

"I... I don't want to play these games anymore." She blurted out, regretting it right away. The look of embarrassment on the woman's face tore her heart. "I..what I mean is..."

"You're...straight, I imagine?"

"Oh, god, no!" Belle grew more flustered by the minute. "It's just... I want to see you, but I don't...want it to be a game. I mean, I don't even know your name... Do you know what I mean?"

The other woman's face softened into a grin. Before Belle could say anything else, softies fell on hers and she felt herself drifting off into her dream world before opening her eyes.

"It's Esmeralda, by the way."

A wide smile grew onto her face. "Belle." She whispered, become the other snatched her hand and began to run through the streets, the two laughing in the dead of night.


End file.
